


What Luck?

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, Cookies, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Power Outage, allbingo, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: When the power goes out Kate, Clint and America have a conversation about luck.





	What Luck?

The power had been out for three hours. Clint was staring at the dead television. "The new Dog Cops special was supposed to be on now."

"I hate to tell you but you're probably going to miss it, Hawkeye." Kate shook her head. The lack of television programming was the least of their problems. It looked like they were going to have to throw out the entire contents of the refrigerator if the power stayed off much longer, the freezer stuff too. "Just my luck, I just did the shopping yesterday." The latest blizzard had knocked the power out, again. Who knew when it would be back. The last blizzard it took them three days to get it back on.

"There's no such thing as luck." America Chavez was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, best friend, bad break up; Kate was trying to be supportive, or something.

"Excuse me?" Both Hawkeyes said at the same time. Hawkeyes not only believed in luck, they relied on it.

"Jinxies!" Kate called out. 

America rolled her eyes, she was surrounded by children. "Bad luck, good luck, no luck. It's all total bullshit."

"How so?" America's bad mood was starting to grate on Kate's nerves, which in turn was making Kate feel guilty for being a bad friend.

"It's all just an excuse. Usually, when bad stuff happens it's due to people's poor life choices or just random chance. No luck; bad or good, involved."

Kate looked at her friend like she'd just grown three extra heads. "You really don't believe in luck?" 

"No, I don't. This whole power outage is a combination of normal winter storm stuff and crappy city infrastructure, the fact that you just went shopping yesterday? Everyone goes shopping before a big storm."

"What about magic?" Kate wanted to know.

"Magic is magic, Chica." Kate wasn't sure how she felt about America lecturing them like they were foolish children, especially since she was the youngest one in the room. Not counting Lucky.

"Can't magic actually be about luck? What if Doctor Strange cast a curse on me to give me bad luck?" Kate totally believed in luck.

America frowned. "Do you even know Doctor Strange?"

"Not the Point." Kate sulked.

Clint raised his hand. "I do, I know Doctor Strange."

Both women rolled their eyes in Clint's general direction. 

"Why are you being such a party pooper America?"

"Sorry, I'm just in a mood. Break-ups are hard."

Kate hugged her friend, she knew all about bad break-ups. 

"Maybe you could open a portal to someplace fun, with electricity?" Kate really needed to get out of the apartment.

"A portal? What's wrong with the door?" Clint wasn't in the mood to go portal hopping. He was never in the mood to go portal hopping, it made him nauseous.

"I'm not really in the mood for fun, I just want to sit on the couch, eat junk food and sulk." America put her feet up on the coffee table.

"I think I have a few boxes of Girl Scout cookies stashed in the back of the cabinet." Kate headed for the kitchen to grab her secret snack stash.

The three of them hung out of the couch, eating cookies and exchanging bad break-up stories until the sun came up. Who needed electricity when you had good friends and cookies?

**Author's Note:**

> written for genprompt bingo round #13  
> prompt: luck
> 
> & March 2018 allbingo  
> prompt: power outage


End file.
